KG Death Bots
KG Death Bots were a major faction during Jak 3, led by their robotic commander, Cyber Errol. Originally the Death Bots were a few prototype robots during the later stages of the Krimzon Guard, but Errol managed to take control of the deathbots and used them against the freedom league, with the help of the Dark Makers. History ''Jak II'' The KG Robots were first seen in Jak II as prototypes made by Baron Praxis to carry out various missions and security. They were mostly blast bots, death bots, and shock bots. At this point, however, they weren't their own faction, rather, part of the Krimzon Guard faction. ''Jak 3'' However in Jak 3, Errol gained command of the KG and participated in the War for Haven City, which they formed an alliance with the Metal Heads. For a while they seemed invincible with their Floating War Factory replenishing their forces every day. That is, until Jak shut down the KG War Factory and their numbers decreased, and when Jak defeated Cyber Errol for the second time, the KG were wiped out. The only KG Death Bot survivor was UR-86 who raced in the Kras City Combat Racing Championship. They make an appearance in PlayStation Move Heroes as enemies. In Move Heroes, KG Death Bots also appear in gold and black, and some have maces for hands. Overview Characteristics While they are not living creatures, the KG do have a wide range of Robots from the small KG Hoppers to the walking armored bomb blast bot. One thing the KG all have in common is that they all have red armor and the UB-86's have the Krimzon Guard symbol on their shoulder armor. When they get hit, sometimes some of their armor falls off revealing the KG'S exoskeleton and making them more vulnerable. When destroyed, they can explode violently to not so violently. Society The KG Death Bots, like the Metal Heads are never seen attacking each other and can tell friend from foe and killing of other KG is pure accident. For example, they could tell that a captured blast bot was now working with the Freedom League sent to destroy the last KG Force Field. Locations The KG Death Bots seem to have large holds in the Industrial Section. Their main location, however, is the KG War Factory, which is the location they are produced in, and their head quarters. Military The KG Death Bots' military is difficult to define. Death Bots attack with various units, and they have no specific attack patterns. Technology Weapons Like the Metal Heads, the KG have a wide range of weapons and abilities. Weapons include typical Blasters, Electrical beams, Bombs, Missile Launchers, Spinning blades and super range sniper cannons. More conventional weapons include punches and head- butting. Devices They also have different abilities and gadgets ranging from the ability to roll up into a ball to Jet packs and Anti Gravity devices. Types Gallery Death bots screen.jpg Blade Beater screen.jpg Blast Bot 2.jpg Death bot color.jpg Hopper bot.jpg Security Tank attacking.jpg Spy bot.png Category:Factions Category:KG Death Bots